Until the end of my days
by Storybrooke
Summary: "Percy tenía que admitirlo, amaba la idea de que Annabeth le hiciera las cosas complicadas. Si todo hubiese sido sencillo desde el principio ellos no fueran hoy la pareja que son. Además, las mujeres como Annabeth eran por las que valía la pena luchar y él estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella, con ella y junto a ella hasta el último día de su vida." [Drabble]


_Esta idea venía rondándome en la cabeza desde hacía tiempo y tenía que publicarla. Es percabeth, aka perfección. Nadie puede discutir eso. Espero que les guste._

* * *

**Until the end of my days.**

* * *

Se suponía que dos campistas de diferente sexo no podían quedarse solos en una cabaña. Aquella regla había quedado en el olvido desde hacía un tiempo. Seguro, si tú le decías a Chiron, el centauro te daría un discurso sobre como en su tiempo los campistas ni siquiera podían quedarse solos a una distancia de cincuenta metros, por lo que aquello era más bien como un secreto entre campistas. Tampoco es como si estuviesen haciendo algo malo.

El quebrantamiento de aquella regla residía en Beckendorf y Silena. Percy sintió su corazón encogerse ante la memoria de sus amigos pero el dolor desapareció cuando él y Annabeth cruzaron miradas. La rubia estaba trabajando en la computadora de Dedalo. Ella le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

Percy se olvidó de todo. ¿Cuál era su nombre? No tenía ni idea, podía ser Pedro Johansson y al él importaba cero. Mientras aquellos ojos curiosos y aquella sonrisa brillante le pertenecieran a él, el resto no importaba. Annabeth centró su concentración en su trabajo.

Percy la imitó, solo que él tenía ante sus ojos un par de mapas de batalla. Se suponía que estaba haciendo estrategias pero la verdad era que su mente, como de costumbre, estaba en otro lado. Y no precisamente por la dislexia. ¿Cómo un hombre podía concentrarse teniendo a una hermosa hija de Atenea a solo unos cuantos pasos de distancia?

La miró nuevamente, estaba acostumbrándose a mirarla cuando ella no estaba pendiente. Para un joven con dislexia le era imposible concentrarse en muchas cosas, tampoco podía permanecer quieto por su ADHD, pero cuando se trataba de admirar a Annabeth, él podía permanecer lo más quieto y además concentrarse en cada detalle de ella.

Sus tormentosos ojos grises brillaban mientras revisaban los planos de unos templos. Su precioso cabello rubio estaba suelto y caía en unos hermosos risos por su espalda. Sintió la necesidad de pasar sus dedos por ellos. No tenía ni una gota de maquillaje encima, realmente ella jamás usaba maquillaje. Tenía puesto la camiseta anaranjada del campamento y un par de shorts.

La cama de Percy nunca se veía tan adorable y cómoda como cuando Annabeth estaba en ella estudiando.

Se forzó a recordar todo. Hizo que su memoria tallara en fuego aquella imagen. Desde el mechón gris en su cabello hasta su raro dedo del pie. Había algo en su corazón que le decía que se grabara cada detalle de su novia, y eso hizo.

Regresó la mirada al mapa pero no podía concentrarse. Suspiró sonoramente.

"¿Sucede algo sesos de algas?" preguntó Annabeth frunciendo el ceño y fijando su mirada en él.

"No es nada," Percy sonrió, "es solo que eres una distracción, una muy grande," Annabeth rio y puso la computadora en la mesa de noche.

"No lo soy, tú te distraes muy fácil," Percy se levantó dejando tirado sus mapas.

"¿Cómo se supone que no me voy a distraer cuando mi novia le presta atención a una computadora más que a mí? Estoy comenzando a sentirme celoso de una estúpida laptop," Annabeth se sonrojó y a Percy le pareció lo más hermoso del mundo.

"No es eso Percy, es solo que Apolo y Ares quieren más estatuas en sus templos y…" Percy acortó la distancia y bajó la cabeza uniendo sus labios en un corto beso para callarla.

"Lo sé chica sabia," Annabeth palmó el lado vacío de la cama y Percy no dudó en treparse y acomodarse a su lado. Se acurrucaron. La cabeza de Annabeth descansaba en el pecho de Percy y sus brazos le rodeaban. Percy la sostenía en un firme pero suave abrazo. El de ojos verdes comenzó a jugar con el cabello de Annabeth.

"Chiron nos mataría si nos encontrara así," una suave brisa inundó la cabaña. Olía como el mar, lo cual no era inusual en la cabaña número tres pero Percy tuvo el presentimiento de que su padre los estaba viendo.

"Mucha gente nos mataría si nos encontrara así," rieron suavemente, "pero no me importa, moriría feliz porque estás conmigo," Annabeth golpeó su estómago a modo de juego, "¡oye! Dije algo lindo, merezco por lo menos un beso."

"Esa es mi forma de demostrarte amor," Percy negó divertido.

"Tú definitivamente no me haces las cosas fáciles," como pudo, Annabeth se encogió de hombros.

Percy tenía que admitirlo, amaba la idea de que Annabeth le hiciera las cosas complicadas. Si todo hubiese sido sencillo desde el principio ellos no fueran hoy la pareja que son. Además, las mujeres como Annabeth eran por las que valía la pena luchar y él estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella, con ella y junto a ella hasta el último día de su vida.

* * *

**Σοφία**


End file.
